Cosmological Redshift
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Jika suatu saat nanti matahari menjadi supernova, apakah bulan masih bisa bersinar dalam kegelapan malam?/SasoSaku/For Black and White Remembrance/RnR, minna?


Suasana pagi yang tenang dan damai. Burung-burung masih setia berkicau riang, angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, mengantarkan awan _cumulus_ yang menutupi sinar sang mentari beserta lazuardi.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota Konoha, seorang gadis berambut pink cerah mengerjap sejenak, membuka matanya, dan menampilkan sepasang iris _viridian_ yang tampak redup. Gadis itu meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mematikan sebuah weker yang berdering nyaring.

Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya, ia terdiam menatap bayangannya di cermin wastafel. Seorang gadis dengan rambut sepinggang yang acak-acakan, dengan kantung mata dan iris yang terlihat hampa. Bibirnya tak membentuk lengkungan dan hanya berupa garis datar.

Seakan tak peduli, gadis itu melangkah menjauhi cermin, menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna hitam yang sederhana dan memakainya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja rias, menyisiri rambut merah mudanya dan memoleskan _lipgloss_ serta menaburkan sedikit bedak di wajahnya.

Ia meraih sebuah tas berwarna sama dengan bajunya, lalu menutup pintu apartemennya setelah mengenakan sepatu _flat_.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirasi: I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We**

**(SANGAT DISARANKAN untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut ketika membaca fic ini, :D)**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Cosmological Redshift**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**(—Ketika suatu saat nanti matahari mengalami supernova dan menjadi black hole ... apa yang harus sang bulan lakukan? Apakah ia bisa tetap bersinar, meski cahayanya telah lenyap?)**

**.**

**.**

**For Black and White Remembrance Event**

**Sun and Moon prompt**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengerutkan kening, jelas sekali terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah acak yang sedang menopang dagu dan duduk di depannya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?!" bentak gadis itu, mendelik pada sang pemuda.

"Apa?" balas sang pemuda polos dengan wajah tak mengerti, senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya yang memang ditakdirkan _babyface_.

Sakura menarik napasnya, berusaha sabar. Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan membantingnya keras, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam pelan karena buku itu memang tidak tebal. "Kau memandangiku."

"Aku memandangimu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya kesal, dan saat ia kembali membuka retina, ia hampir saja berteriak karena wajah pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dengan jengkel Sakura menusuk kening pemuda itu menggunakan telunjuk, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. "Katakan apa yang kau mau, Saso."

Sasori menyeringai kecil. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang marah padanya, dan ini adalah cara meminta maaf—atau lebih tepatnya cara memaksa Sakura untuk memaafkannya. "Aku ingin kau mengatakan, 'Aku memaafkanmu, Sasori.'"

Sakura sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, tetapi karena pandangan yang diberikan Sasori—bukan, ini bukan pandangan memelas layaknya anak anjing yang biasa dilakukan mata sewarna madu itu ketika ia berumur 12 tahun, tapi ... tatapan aneh yang Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya—gadis itu menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "Aku memaafkanmu, Saso."

"Bagus," Sasori mengacak rambut pink milik Sakura, tak memedulikan sama sekali gadis itu terlihat tak ikhlas, "Aku tidak ingin melihat rambut sepunggungmu kaupotong pendek. Aku lebih suka melihat rambut panjangmu, Saku." Sasori menyisiri rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Karena kau sudah mengerti, aku akan pergi untuk bermain basket."

Baru saja Sakura akan melanjutkan membaca buku, terdengar decakan tak percaya dari sahabatnya yang memang berada di kelas (dan duduk di sampingnya) sedari tadi.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Bisa-bisanya anak itu mengabaikanku dan hanya berbicara padamu, Sakura! Dan, melarangmu memotong rambut? _Hell no_! Apa kau akan menurutinya, Saki?"

Sakura menghela napas bosan mendengar celotehan Ino, "Tentu." Lalu, "Aku percaya pada Saso. Jika ia tidak mengizinkanku memotong rambut ... pasti itu untuk kebaikanku."

Ino mendengus. "Kebaikanmu," Ia meniru ucapan Sakura, "Kau sadar tidak sih dia itu terlalu memonopolimu? Ketika Sasori berkata kau harus diam di kelas, kau diam. Ketika Sasori berkata kau tidak boleh ikut ekskul judo, kau mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak heran ketika Sasori berkata kau harus menato tubuhmu kau mengikutinya, padahal itu melanggar peraturan sekolah, Sakura. Dan kini, ia melarangmu memotong rambut, kau akan mengikutinya?"

"Ino, sudah berapa kali kukatakan—"

"—'Sasori adalah sahabatku, dan ia pasti tahu yang terbaik untukku. Lagipula ia tidak bersikap keterlaluan padaku.' Hah! Lihat saja ketika kau berkencan nanti, apakah ia masih bisa mempertahankan sikap 'Sakura adalah milikku' itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan berkencan dengan siapapun."

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Apa?! Tapi Saki, kenapa? Apa ini karena Sasori lagi? Ia melarangmu?"

Sakura memandang Ino ragu, "Err ... ya, sedikit. Maksudku, aku dan Sasori berjanji tidak akan berkencan karena mungkin nanti hal itu akan mengubah persahabatan kita."

Ino berdecak, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini dan apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari kalian menikah nanti." Gadis bermata biru itu menatap Sakura ingin tahu untuk beberapa saat, "_Forehead_, aku ingin tahu apa—," Ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura, "—denganmu?"

Sakura memutuskan bersikap tak peduli, meski dengan pipi merona karena pertanyaan Ino yang bersifat sensitif, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu denganmu,_ Pig_. Aku tahu kau akan menghakimiku lagi."

Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Jadi kau pernah? Apa saat itu kau dan dia mabuk?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening, menatap Ino jengkel. "Kenapa aku dan dia harus mabuk? Kami tidak mabuk. Waktu itu dia berkata ingin melihat tato kalajengkingku, dan ... terjadi begitu saja," Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau, bisa-bisanya bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Wow, apakah ini sandiwara, Saki?"

"Aku tidak sedang bersandiwara. Well ... sebenarnya, setelah itu ... terjadi lagi beberapa kali."

Ino memekik, setengah takjub dan setengah ingin merutuki betapa polos—atau bodohnya—sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa dia meminta maaf?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ia bersikap seperti biasa, seakan-akan ... hal itu tidak menjadi masalah."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Itu hanya ciuman biasa. _Pig_, dia cowok dan hormon-hormonnya pasti sedang aktif dalam usia ini, jadi ... itu wajar kan?"

Ino mendengus. "_Yeah_ ... benarkan saja dia terus. Dia dan hormon aktifnya. Dia yang tahu yang terbaik untukku. Dia yang mengerti aku, jadi tak apa-apa meskipun ia menciumku. _Yeah_, benar."

"Ino!"

"Oh, oke, baiklah. Jadi kita harus membicarakan hal lain selain Sasori. Jadi, Saki, bagaimana kalau kita ke _mall_? Ada diskon di sebuah butik di _mall_ itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir itu menelusuri lengan kanan gadis di hadapannya, lalu berhenti pada lengan bagian atas, mengecup pelan tato kalajengking yang terdapat di sana. Kemudian bibir itu merambah naik, mengecupi bagian leher dan berhenti di pipi kanan sang gadis.

_Viridian_-nya terbuka dan langsung menyajikan pemandangan seorang pemuda yang berada di atasnya dengan bibir pemuda itu menempel di pipinya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Pagi, Saso."

Sasori, pemuda itu, bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sang gadis. "Lama sekali kau bangun," gerutu pemuda itu singkat, ia sendiri sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Cepatlah atau kau kutinggal."

Sakura tertawa kecil, tahu bahwa Sasori tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sembari membenahi posisi daster tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan.

Sepeninggalan Sakura, Sasori merebahkan diri di ranjang itu, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruang itu tidak berubah banyak. Sebuah tempat tidur diletakkan di sudut, dengan lemari di seberang kaki tempat tidur. Sementara meja rias dan meja belajar diletakkan di seberang, membelakangi tempat tidur. Di dinding atas meja belajar terdapat sebuah papan kecil yang berisi banyak memo kecil dan beberapa foto-foto seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda—Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasori sedang iseng mengutak-atik ponsel Sakura ketika gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil seragamnya di lemari. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, menampilkan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

Sakura duduk di meja rias, mulai mengambil pelembap wajah dan meratakannya di wajahnya saat Sasori berdiri di belakangnya dan menyisiri rambutnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau melarangku memotong rambut agar bisa menyisir rambutku ya, Saso?" tanya gadis itu, merapikan _maskara_ dan mengambil sebuah _lipbalm_.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Salah satunya. Apakah kau tak percaya saat kubilang kau lebih cocok berambut panjang?" Sasori merapikan anak rambut Sakura ketika ia sudah selesai mengikat setengah rambut Sakura.

Sakura menatap ke cermin. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pink sepunggung dengan pipi yang berseri dan mata yang bersinar. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sakura, dengan dagu menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sasori menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke telinganya dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu, "Kau cantik, Saku."

Perlahan rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura. Sasori tertawa kecil, menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Ayo turun, nanti kita terlambat."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandang cermin dengan wajah merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saso … pelan-pelan!"

Sakura menepuk pundak pemuda itu keras, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasori. Ia sedang berpijak pada pijakan sepeda bagian belakang milik Sasori; sepeda yang selalu mengantarkan mereka kemana saja. Sayangnya, sepeda itu adalah tipe sepeda gunung yang tak berisi boncengan, maka dari itu Sasori memasangkan pijakan kaki untuk Sakura dan mengisi keranjang di bagian depan untuk meletakkan tas gadis itu.

Sasori tertawa. "Tak bisakah kau diam dan rasakan angin musim semi?" Ia bertanya, mengayuh lebih cepat lagi.

Sakura ikut tertawa, memejamkan matanya. Angin membelainya lembut, membawa seribu satu aroma beserta kehangatan sang matahari. Bau bunga-bunga yang bermekaran mendominasi, dengan beberapa bebauan dari toko makanan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan.

Namun lama kelamaan bau itu memudar, dan ketika Sakura membuka mata, ia dan Sasori berada di jalan setapak kecil dengan padang rimbun di kiri-kanan jalan. Sakura sangat mengenal jalan ini; ia dan Sasori menemukannya saat berumur sepuluh tahun, saat Sasori baru saja bisa mengendarai sepeda. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Sasori mengerem sepedanya, membiarkan Sakura turun dan memarkir sepeda itu.

Di depan mereka terhampar padang ilalang yang bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi. Beberapa bunga liar menyembul diantara ilalang, bersaing untuk mendapatkan sinar dari matahari.

"Ayo, Saku!"

Sasori menarik tangannya, mengajaknya menjamah pemandangan itu lebih dekat. Pemuda itu berbaring tak jauh dari jalan kecil itu, Sakura mengikuti dengan duduk bersimpuh di samping pemuda itu.

"Nanti bajumu kotor, Saso."

"Biar saja," jawab pemuda itu tak acuh. "Aku suka dengan bau di sini."

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menciumi daun-daunan, bunga liar, serta bau Sakura yang rasanya sangat jauh namun berhembus juga hingga ke sini. Gadis itu tersenyum perlahan. Teringat akan sesuatu, gadis itu membuka matanya dan berkata dengan semangat sembari menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Saso, ingatkah kau—"

Ia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah sejak kapan Sasori mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bertumpu pada lengannya, menatap Sakura. Sakura terdiam, berlama-lama menatap wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengannya. Gadis itu baru menyadari bagaimana garis-garis wajah sahabatnya berubah menjadi lebih tegas, dengan mata yang memiliki sorot yang lebih tajam—tatapan yang sungguh Sakura tak mengerti artinya—hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaku, tak mampu menolak ketika Sasori memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Sakura. Sakura merasakan kepalanya kosong, ia tak mampu berpikir atau merasakan lagi selain rasa bibir Sasori di bibirnya, dan mencium aroma matahari dan kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa linglung saat Sasori mulai melumat bibirnya rakus.

Sakura tak pernah ingat sejak kapan Sasori jadi sangat handal menciumnya, karena sepengetahuannya Sasori tak pernah mencium orang lain selain dirinya. Ia memeluk punggung Sasori saat pemuda itu menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa sangat lama, Sasori melepas bibir Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengerjap, menyadari ia sudah berbaring sepenuhnya di padang ilalang itu dan Sasori entah sejak kapan berada di atasnya.

Hazel itu menatapnya tajam, meluluhkannya seketika. Sakura menyadari jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Itu sudah sejak lama terjadi setiap ia berada di dekat Sasori atau ketika pemuda itu menciumnya, dan sudah sejak lama pula ia mengabaikannya.

Sasori kembali pada posisinya dan menarik Sakura untuk ikut bangun, kemudian mulai membersihkan rambut Sakura dari tanah sementara gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya merona hebat.

"Apa yang tadi hendak kau katakan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku hanya teringat pada Taro," Sakura menyebut nama kelinci yang pernah mereka temukan di padang ini, "kau ingat saat kita melepasnya? Aku penasaran apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak, kita tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak saat itu."

Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura, "Dia pasti bertahan hidup."

"Hmm …," Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. "Kau sangat menyukai rambutku."

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, namun Sasori menjawabnya, "Rambutmu unik. Aku suka. Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk memotongnya atau aku akan memusuhimu seumur hidup."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ancaman itu. "Apakah kau bisa memusuhiku? Aku meragukannya, Saso."

"Kau ingat saat SD kelas 5 kau memotong rambutmu dan aku pergi berlibur ke Ame sendirian?"

"Ya, tentu saja," tukas Sakura, jengkel karena diingatkan pada kejadian yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya kesal. Bayangkan, pemuda itu berlibur tanpa dirinya!

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku akan mencarimu hingga ke ujung dunia dan merebusmu hidup-hidup," ujar gadis itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Sasori tertawa, kini mengacak rambut gadis itu hingga berantakan. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, karena aku tahu kau takkan memotong rambutmu jika aku tak memintanya."

"Percaya diri," gumam Sakura. "Saso, kau tahu, Ino berkata bahwa aku terlalu menurutimu. Dan err, entah kenapa ia kesal."

"Dia lesbi?"

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasori. "Jangan bercanda!" Ia menarik napas, "Ia memrotes keputusan kita untuk tidak berkencan. Dia bilang harusnya aku berkencan dengan satu atau dua cowok."

"Lakukan saja, kalau begitu."

Nada dingin yang terang-terangan itu membuat Sakura menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sasori. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa."

"Saso, kau marah?"

Sasori tak menjawab, ia beranjak bangun dan diikuti Sakura dengan terburu-buru. "Ya Tuhan, Sasori, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura, sungguh tak mengerti. Ia berhenti memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'Saso', panggilan kesayangan yang mereka buat sewaktu berumur enam tahun. Saso untuk Sasori dan Saku untuk Sakura.

"Sasori!"

Gadis itu terperangah ketika Sasori sama sekali tak menoleh dan terus berjalan menjauh. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menusuk menyerang hatinya. Sasori tak pernah meninggalkannya, sekalipun Sakura menghilangkan barang kesayangannya atau mengerjainya dengan keterlaluan.

"Sasori, aku minta maaf, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _Baka_!" teriak Sakura, namun Sasori tak acuh.

Gadis itu terduduk lemas. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. Isakan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia tak mengerti. Awalnya ia dan Sasori baik-baik saja, Sasori bahkan menciumnya dengan lembut, lalu kenapa Sasori mendadak marah?

Ia tak mengerti … sama sekali tak mengerti ….

Sakura menangis sendirian, memeluk lututnya ditemani desiran angin musim semi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASORI! KELUAR!"

Teriakan itu terdengar, begitu nyaring. Beberapa tetangga menengok, sekadar ingin tahu siapa yang telah berbuat keributan di depan rumah keluarga Akasuna. Mereka langsung menghela napas ketika tahu itu adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Beberapa bersikap tak acuh, beberapa memutuskan untuk menelepon rumah Sasori karena tahu Sakura takkan berhenti sebelum Sasori keluar.

"SASORI MAAFKAN AKU!"

Sakura terduduk lesu di gerbang rumah Sasori. Ia harus membuat Sasori memaafkannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"SASORI _BAKA_! Aku janji takkan berkencan dengan siapapun, keluarlah Saso!"

Sakura mulai terisak lagi. Ia tidak ingin Sasori memusuhinya. "Sasori keluarlah, _Baka_! Kenapa kau bersikap kekanakan?!"

Sakura memeluk lututnya. Udara malam musim semi yang hangat entah kenapa menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya menggigil. Karena itu, Sakura bersyukur sekali ketika akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk keluar dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Saku—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong begitu saat Sakura menubruknya kuat-kuat, membuat mereka berbaring di tanah yang dingin.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku … kau … hiks … aku … huaa …." Sakura menangis sesenggukan.

"Baiklah, berhenti menangis." Sasori mengusap-usap rambut Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menelan semua tangisannya. Ia memeluk Sasori lebih erat lagi, membenamkan wajah di leher Sasori.

"Saku, dengar, aku sudah memutuskan ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menarik janji kita itu, dan kau boleh berkencan dengan siapapun yang kau mau."

Sakura hendak menatap wajah Sasori, namun tangan Sasori menahannya untuk tetap berada di leher pemuda itu. "Kenapa?" protesnya.

"Kita tak bisa terus bersama, Saku. Suatu saat nanti kita akan punya kehidupan masing-masing. Kau takkan bisa punya pacar jika kau terus mengikutiku."

"Kau janji tak akan marah lagi?"

"… Ya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Apa yang salah? Sasori sudah memaafkannya, bukan?

Lalu …

Kenapa rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berhenti ikut basket? Kenapa?"

Sasori memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Aku hanya bosan, Saku."

"Tapi …," Sakura nyaris tak mampu berkata-kata. "Kau ikut basket sejak SMP, Saso. Kenapa kau memutuskan berhenti?"

Sakura mendesah kesal ketika tak mendengar jawaban Sasori. Gadis itu menangkup pipi Sasori, berusaha membuat pemuda berambut merah itu memandangnya. "Jawab aku!"

Sasori tetap tak berbicara, menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu pelan.

"Aku tak mengerti … tolong, katakanlah sesuatu …," bisik Sakura, menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. "Jangan katakan tak ada apa-apa … beritahu aku, Saso … ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu berubah … jangan buat aku takut …."

Namun yang ia dapatkan, hanya pelukan yang mengerat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan hanya mengaduk makananmu seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak, menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menghela napas. "Maafkan aku."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau tampak aneh."

Mereka sedang berada di cafeteria universitas siang itu. Sakura mengajak Ino ke sana untuk berdiskusi akan hal yang sejak beberapa minggu lalu memenuhi pikirannya, namun ia malah melamun.

"Saso … dia aneh belakangan ini. Awalnya dia berhenti naik sepeda ketika mengantar-jemputku, kemudian ia berhenti ikut klub panahan, dan ia berhenti ikut basket. Ia menghindari pergi jalan-jalan denganku, kemudian akhir-akhir ini ia bahkan menghindari untuk menatapku. Dan … ia berhenti menciumku," Sakura berbisik pada kalimat terakhirnya, menggigit bibir dan berusaha meredam rona merah di pipinya.

"Sejak kapan tepatnya ia berubah?"

"Ngg … kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, ketika ia mengatakan ia mengizinkanku untuk berkencan dengan cowok-cowok."

Ino mendengus, "Itu sudah lama terjadi dan ia masih cemburu, bahkan menjaga jarak? Dasar," Gadis itu mengomel dengan suara pelan, mengabaikan tatapan 'kau-bicara-apa' yang diberikan Sakura untuknya. "Sakura, dengar, itu terjadi saat kita kelas tiga SMA dan kini kita sudah kuliah. Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan padamu."

"Ino … kurasa masalahnya sekarang bukan itu …, kupikir, ada masalah yang disembunyikan Saso dariku."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja langsung padanya."

Sakura menggeleng sedih. "Ia takkan mengatakannya padaku."

"Sakura, kau yakin kalian masih bersahabat?"

Sakura tersentak, memandang tajam Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kalian sudah berpacaran. Kau satu apartemen dengannya, bukan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, lalu?"

Ino berdecak pelan. "Kau yakin ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mencintaimu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak."

"Saki, dengar. Kau mencintainya. Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap 'aku-dan-Saso-adalah-sahabat-baik-dan-kami-akan-selalu-jadi-sahabat' itu?"

Sakura menundukkan kepala, memandang spageti miliknya yang mendingin, tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ia menghindariku …."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya untuk bahan makalah ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Sasori masuk. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih menyalakan lampu, jadi aku masuk."

Sakura melirik jam. "Astaga, aku lupa ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia melanjutkan tulisannya.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu memeluk leher gadis itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Saso, kau aneh …," Sakura tertawa geli saat Sasori menopangkan dagunya bahu kanan Sakura, mengecup belakang telinga gadis itu. Bibirnya turun melewati leher Sakura, kemudian mengecup tato kalajengking di lengan atas gadis itu.

"Kau ingat kenapa kau membuat tato ini?"

Sakura meletakkan pensilnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau memintanya padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kau tak tahu betapa malunya aku saat harus menunjukkannya padamu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku."

Sakura menatap Sasori sedikit heran. "Apa yang kau katakan? Tanpa tato ini pun aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Saso."

Sasori seolah tak menghiraukannya. "Kau ingat ketika kau pertama kali bertemu denganku?"

"Hmm … kau menghampiriku dan mengajakku bermain, padahal anak lain tidak suka padaku karena warna rambutku. Sejak itu aku terkenal karenamu. Sakura yang temannya Sasori si-cowok-keren. Sakura yang temannya Sasori si-cowok-imut. Sakura yang temannya Sasori si-cowok-kesayangan-guru, blablablabla …."

"Hentikan, Saku."

Sakura tertawa lagi, mencubit hidung Sasori yang sudah kembali bertumpu di dagunya. "Sampai-sampai kita berfilosofi tentang matahari dan bulan. Matahari yang akan selalu menyinari bulan, seperti Saso yang akhirnya membuat teman-teman lain mau berteman denganku."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak lain tidak suka rambutmu, Saku. Menurutku rambutmu unik, dan aku suka itu." Sasori menegakkan tubuh untuk menyentuh rambut Sakura, menyisirinya dengan jemari.

"Kau selalu suka rambutku."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat tak merasakan jemari Sasori lagi di rambutnya. Ia bangun dan beranjak ke ranjang, tempat Sasori membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, membiarkan Sasori kembali memainkan rambutnya. Ia menatap Sasori dan menyadari lingkaran hitam di mata pemuda itu.

"Kau begadang akhir-akhir ini?"

"Insomnia."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sasori bergumam, memejamkan mata dan merasakan jari Sakura menyentuh lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Jari itu naik dan kini Sakura mengelus rambut Sasori.

"Kau tambah kurus, Saso. Kau tidak sedang diet, kan? Saso!" Sakura menjerit kecil ketika Sasori menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berbaring di atas pemuda itu. "Ada ap—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu melingkari lehernya. Ia meraba lehernya, "Kalung?" tanyanya heran, memandang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk matahari-bulan itu heran. "Astaga, Saso, terima kasih!" Ia memeluk Sasori, tersenyum senang.

"Bisakah … kau membiarkanku tidur di pelukanmu?"

Sakura memandang Sasori heran, "Tentu saja. Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur!" Gadis itu tersenyum, berbaring menyamping menghadap Sasori dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang nyaris melompat keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia menutup pintu kamar gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tahu kau akan sangat marah._

_Kau akan menggedor-gedor pagar rumahku dan berteriak keras-keras seperti yang selalu kau lakukan jika aku pergi, lalu para tetangga akan sibuk meneleponku, meminta agar aku keluar dan menghentikan keributan dari seorang gadis aneh yang tak tahu malu._

_Tapi mungkin, saat kau ada di sana sekarang, kau akan tercengang melihat rumahku yang sudah kosong tak berpenghuni._

_Aku takkan melarangmu mencariku, karena aku tahu kau akan pergi menelusuri dunia sampai kau menemukanku. _

_Tapi Saku, ini berbeda. Aku sakit. Aku tahu kau menyadarinya dan berpura-pura tak tahu, membombardirku dengan pertanyaan dengan harapan aku berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau memeriksa seluruh lemari dan laciku, dan kemudian menemukan surat keterangan dokter beserta seluruh obatnya dua hari lalu. _

_Aku bersumpah aku ingin memberitahumu, sangat ingin, sejak setahun yang lalu saat kita bersama-sama pergi ke padang rumput itu, tapi ciuman itu membuatku ragu, ditambah dengan dirimu yang berkata ingin berkencan dengan cowok lain. _

_Kau tahu, butuh setahun lamanya untuk benar-benar menyadarkanku bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan menghilang dari sisimu, untuk selama-lamanya. Dan butuh keberanian lebih lama lagi untukku bisa memberitahumu._

_Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tak sanggup juga. Semua yang ingin aku katakan padamu tercekat di tenggorokanku, tak bisa keluar._

_Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku terpesona padamu pada umur lima tahun gara-gara rambutmu._

_Aku ingin mengatakan aku tak rela membiarkanmu didekati anak-anak yang lain di Sekolah Dasar._

_Aku ingin mengatakan aku membenci mereka, para cowok-cowok yang mulai membicarakanmu sewaktu SMP._

_Aku ingin mengatakan aku membenci Yamanaka Ino yang berhasil membujukmu agar berkencan sewaktu SMA._

_Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri, karena aku takkan bisa bersamamu. Bukan aku yang akan berdiri di altar bersamamu suatu saat nanti. Bukan aku yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu. Bukan aku yang akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan keras dan lantang, lalu mendengarmu mengucapkan kata yang sama. Bukan aku yang akan menyisiri rambutmu yang semakin memanjang dan membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik lagi._

_Aku hanyalah Akasuna Sasori, matahari redup dan menyedihkan yang akan tenggelam bersama senja. Aku hanyalah sahabat dari Haruno Sakura, yang menciumnya ketika ia bahkan belum tahu arti ciuman itu, menyuruhnya menato tubuhnya hanya agar keinginan egoisnya bahwa Sakura harus selalu mengingatnya itu terpenuhi, melarangnya berkencan agar Sakura selalu bersamanya, dan merantainya agar yang terlihat adalah Sasori yang selalu memberikan cahayanya untuk Sakura, rembulan._

_Maafkan aku, yang setelah bersusah payah melakukan semuanya, kini meninggalkanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku yang kini akan membuatmu menderita. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal tentang penyakitku, mungkin kita takkan berjalan sejauh ini, dan kau takkan merasa kehilanganku._

_Maaf._

_Akasuna Sasori._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Clining_ … _clining_ ….

"Selamat datang!" sapa pegawai di salon itu, membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Anda ingin rambut Anda diapakan, Nona?"

Gadis yang baru masuk itu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang, ia duduk di kursi pelanggan dan menolak untuk memandang cermin di depannya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menghela napasnya. "Aku ingin rambutku dipotong pendek sebahu dan di cat hitam. Rambut ini memuakkan."

Pegawai itu sedikit terkejut mendengar kata kasar yang dikeluarkan pelanggannya, tapi ia hanya mengangguk hormat. "Baiklah, silakan ikuti saya, kita akan mencuci rambut Anda terlebih dahulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukankah aku kekanakan?

Datanglah, Saso … dan katakan kalau kau membenciku.

**.**

**.**

Ya, seperti aku membencimu.

**.**

**.**

**おわり｡**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Fiuh~~ akhirnya selesai juga, oneshot terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin! :D Agak maksa sih, aku tahu, tapi aku bener-bener pengin berpartisipasi di event ini, jadi dimaklumi sajalah! SasoSaku pertamaku! #menatapficsendiridenganterha ru

Yeyy~~ Tentang quote awal, itu entah guru Astronomi atau temenku yang bilang, pokoknya katanya suatu saat nanti itu cahaya matahari pasti meredup dan jadi katai apa … gitu, aah, gitu deh! #plakk Soalnya sejak kecelakaan aku ga pernah ikut astronomi lagi….

**Tentang judul:** Cosmological Redshift adalah suatu fenomena alam semesta yang terus bergerak mengembang sehingga galaksi-galaksi terlihat menjauhi bumi, (bukan galaksi yang bergerak, tapi ruangnya yang membesar); aku filosofikan seperti Sasori, bukan dia yang ingin menjauhi Sakura, tapi jarak karena penyakit yang semakin menggerogoti itu yang bikin hubungan mereka merenggang.

**.**

Salam,

:D

-dae-

**REVIEW?**


End file.
